Hora de Volver
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Ya no podía contenerse, Sensei tenia que volver a como diera lugar. No importaba si Hiroshi tenia que ir hasta Tokyo por él. Yaoi.


Antes de ver el ultimo capitulo de Barakamon, quise subir este fic y es que tenia pensado subirlo antes, pero el tiempo conspiro en mi contra. Solo espero que lo disfruten… y adiós a Barakamon :'( Protestemos segunda temporada y mas yaoi!

_**Hora de Volver.**_

Confundido era una palabra que describía como se sentía Handa Seishuu en ese momento y es que, él estaba preparando sus maletas para poder volver a la isla con Naru y los demás, cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió y él en su infinita ignorancia pensó que se trataba de Kawafuji, grande fue la sorpresa al sentir como la persona que había entrado sin previo aviso, le levantaba y cargaba como si fuera un vil costal. Grito y pataleo, aun en el pensamiento de que era Kawafuji, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Hiro?... ¡Hiro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Bájame!- grito golpeando la espalda del chico, que ni se inmuto al sentir los golpes. Se sonrojo al sentir las manos de Hiroshi tomándole con fuerza de la cintura para que no se cayera, le invadió la vergüenza y el bochorno de la situación, pero seguía sin entender que hacia ahí.

-Hiro… tu…-

-Es hora de que vulvas- dijo simplemente y tomo la maleta medio llena que había dejado Handa. Salió de la habitación con la maleta en mano y con Seishuu en el hombro, que lanzaba mil y un protestas.

-¿Cómo es que entraste? ¿Te ha visto mi madre? ¿Fue ella la que te abrió?- Hiroshi suspiro cansado por las preguntas y solo se dedico a tratar de encontrar la salida, pero al ver que eso no funcionaria, decidió contestar.

-Trepe, no y no- Handa se quedo callado unos segundos pero después su preocupación subió.

-¡Bájame! Si mi madre me ve en esta condición, no sabes como se pondrá- dijo recordando los días anteriores en los que su madre ya no lo veía de la misma manera y para empeorar el asunto recordó a su padre.

-¡Hiro! ¡Por amor a Dios, bájame! Si mi padre es el que me ve, ya no podre volver y me reclamara el resto de mi vida, me encerrara y me alimentara a base de pan… Hiro te lo ruego… No quiero que mi padre me vea así- dijo al borde del colapso. Hiroshi se detuvo y Handa pensó que lo bajaría, pero no era así.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y que haces con mi hijo?- Seishuu sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, el miedo le invadió el cuerpo y prefirió no moverse, que pensaran que lo estaban secuestrando, eso seria mejor.

-Mi nombre es Hiroshi Kido y me lo llevare, es un gusto conocerlo pero me retiro. Lamento la intromisión- dijo el chico dando una reverencia y el padre de Seishuu le miro por un instante; detrás de él se encontraba su esposa que miraba con asombro al chico rubio evidentemente menor que su propio hijo, cargándole, dispuesto a llevárselo de nuevo, se alarmo ante la idea.

-¡Querido, querido! ¡No puedes dejar que se lleve a Sei-chan! ¡Detenlo!- reclamo la mujer golpeando repetidas veces a su marido que ni se inmuto ante los leves golpes. Seguía mirando a Hiroshi, como examinando alguna pizca de miedo o titubes, pero solo podía ver la mirada decidida de un joven de 18 años, evidentemente enamorado. Suspiro y extendió su mano.

-Cuídalo, es idiota e impulsivo, pero supongo que lo harás bien- tanto madre e hijo se quedaron en hielo al escuchar las palabras de aquel importante hombre, ninguno dijo nada ya que las decisiones de Seimei Handa, eran impunes. Hiroshi miro la mano que le extendía aquella persona y no pudo evitar sonreír, bajo la maleta –pero no a Handa- y le dio la mano. Ambos se marcharon, dejando a los padres de Seishuu.

-No debiste dejar que se fueran… Mi Sei-chan, mi bebe… No te perdonare si le hace algo- dijo al borde de las lágrimas la bella madre. El señor Handa sonrió.

-No le hará nada malo, podrá controlarlo… Estoy seguro- dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella pudo entender a que se refería, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

-Si se hace boda… será aquí-

-No debiste hacerlo- volvía a repetir Handa aun con un sonrojo en el rostro, se encontraban de camino a la isla y él no había dejado de quejarse por lo mismo. Hiroshi le ignoro, sonriendo.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría preocupado- Sensei guardo silencio, recordando las palabras de Tama cuando le llamaron, se pregunto por un momento si eso fue real.

-Hiro…- le llamo débilmente, el aludido volteo a mirarle y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver al Sensei con los ojos cerrados a milímetros de él. Hiro comprendió el mensaje que trataba de darle y sonrió para después posar sus labios sobre los del otro.

-Ya era hora de volver ¿no?- sonrió Hiro besando sus mejillas a lo que Seishuu solo pudo sonrojarse y asentir levemente.

-Supongo…-

-Cuando lleguemos… te daré una sorpresa-

-¿De que?-

-Ya lo veras…-

_Espero y me de un si… _

**¿Les gusto? Creo que esta mas que obvio lo que Hiroshi le pedirá y solo esperemos que nos inviten a la boda. Aquí termina el one-shot y recuerden que cualquier comentario, tomatazo, critica o petición es bien recibida, voy a llorar porque Barakamon se acabó :'( pero yo sé que tendrá 2° Temporada, peleare por ella(? Sin mas, me despido y hasta la próxima, Bye Bye~ … ¿Reviews? :3 **


End file.
